An image reading and forming apparatus represented by a multifunction machine or the like having an electrophotographic image forming function is provided with an image reading device that reads an image, and an image forming apparatus that forms the image read by the image reading device on the surface of a medium.
This image reading device mainly includes two image reading platforms used for reading an image and an image reading element that reads the image.
The two image reading platforms are separated from each other. The one image reading platform is used for reading the image of a manuscript placed on that one image reading platform. The other image reading platform is used for reading the image of a manuscript carried onto the other image reading platform using an automatic carrying mechanism such as a feeder.
The image reading element can move between a position facing the one image reading platform and a position facing the other image reading platform. That is, when the one image reading platform is used for reading an image, the image reading element moves to the position facing that one image reading platform. When the other image reading platform is used for reading an image, the image reading element moves to the position facing that other image reading platform.
Concerning the configuration of this image reading device, various investigations have been already made. Specifically, when moving a scanner unit where sliding members are provided, in order to suppress the vibration of that scanner unit, the sliding members are let slide by utilizing a bridge part integrated with a housing (for example, see Patent Document 1). This housing supports a first glass plate and a second glass plate.